Aucun Regret
by Paige0703
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer alors que Finch venait en aide à Reese alors que se dernier porté le gilet d'explosif donné par Kara. Reese ne veut avoir aucun regret s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... Mais en quoi cela concernait Finch ?


_**Salut, Salut !**_

_**Alors voilà ma toute première fic sur cette série que je surkiff mais royalement. ^^**_

_**Petite fic basé sur l'épisode 13 de la 2ième saison. **_

_**La première fois que je l'ai vu, le passage ou Finch déboutonne le chemise de Reese pour accéder au gilet d'explosif, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire... et quand un peu plus loin Reese le remercie et que Finch réponds : "N'en parlons plus" mon cerveau est parti dans un de ces délire, je vous le raconte pas.**_

_**Bah en faite si je vous le raconte vu que c'est le sujet de ma première fic. Et oui, j'espère bien en faire d'autre mais avant tout, je vous laisse lire celle-ci et arrêtes de vous ennuyer avec tout mon blabla ^^**_

_**J'espère tout simplement que certains prendre plaisir à la lire (et désolé pour les fautes qui traînes sûrement encore ça et là)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : **__**Merci de laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur ^^**_

_**Un grand MERCI à **__**isatis2013 pour m'avoir corrigé. ^^  
**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Aucun Regret...**_

19 novembre. Finch pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant. Cela faisait deux jours que Kara était passée à l'action, deux jours que le virus avait été implanté, deux jours que maintenant... Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas de l'écran pour vérifier l'heure, encore une fois. 10 h 10. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé sans vouloir reprendre son cours.

Il soupira alors avant de s'adosser complètement au dossier de son siège. Il fixa le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé sur le toit du bâtiment où Reese s'était réfugié pour n'impliquer personne dans l'explosion du gilet si gentiment "offert" par son ancienne partenaire, Kara Stanton.

**OOOooo FLACH-BACK oooOOO**

Il n'était pas dupe. Ne pas s'approcher de l'immeuble ? Reese pensait sincèrement qu'il ne viendrait pas ? Depuis le temps, il devait savoir que cela aurait l'effet inverse.

\- Alors, je n'arrive pas trop tard, avait simplement remarqué Finch, alors qu'il voyait enfin Reese faire son apparition sur le toit du bâtiment.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Reese. Je vous avais dit de rester loin de l'immeuble.

\- C'est ce qui m'a fait comprendre comment vous risquiez de finir Mr Reese...

\- Ne vous approchez pas ! Tenta alors John, avant de sortir le disque utilisé un peu plus tôt par Kara et de le poser au sol. Tenez. Trouvez ce que contient ce disque dur et stoppez tout.

John tenta de s'éloigner, mais :

\- Laissez-moi au moins...

John s'était alors tourné vers lui, arme en main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous allez m'abattre ? Demanda Finch, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Mon passé m'a finalement rattrapé et vous n'avez rien à faire là-dedans, se justifia Reese.

\- Mais la situation présente me regarde et je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Alors, s'il vous plaît arrêtons de perdre du temps.

Reese baissa son arme, laissant ainsi Finch l'approcher. Il avait rapidement déboutonné la chemise de son partenaire, posant enfin son regard sur le "présent" de Kara.

\- Bon, à quoi à t-on à faire...

\- Vous avez déjà désamorcé un gilet d'explosif ?

\- Pour être honnête, jamais. Mais je pense en avoir saisi les principales caractéristiques.

\- Ah, c'est plutôt encourageant, ironisa Reese.

\- Il semble que le téléphone soit relié à un détonateur condensateur. On appelle le téléphone, ce qui met en charge le condensateur qui une fois chargé libère d'un coup le courant électrique ce qui provoque...

\- Finch... l'interrompit Reese.

\- C'est comme ça que je réfléchis. Désolé.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter le compte à rebours ?

\- Je n'ai pas accès à la batterie. Je vais devoir hacker le code de déverrouillage.

\- Vous y arriverez ?

\- J'ai conçu des systèmes informatiques parmi les plus complexes qui n'aient jamais été créés. Je dois quand même être capable de déverrouiller un téléphone. Il existe un code de déverrouillage universel pour chaque appareil en fonction du modèle et du numéro IMEI. Bien, pour ce téléphone il n'y a que cinq combinaisons possibles.

\- Bonne nouvelle.

\- Le problème, c'est que l'on a que trois tentatives avant que le téléphone ne se verrouille définitivement.

\- Moins bonne.

Reese se contentait d'observer le visage de son employeur, attendant simplement que tout se finisse. Son premier essai avait été un échec... Plus que deux chances.

\- Je dois comprendre que c'est raté ? Lui avait alors demandé Reese, le faisant soupirer. Pardon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda finalement Finch devant le regard insistant de son partenaire.

\- Je repense à une de vos phrases. Vous avez dit un jour que tôt ou tard, cela nous conduirait probablement à la mort.

\- Je préférerai tard. Après tout, c'est moi qui vous ai entraîné dans cette histoire.

\- Je suis sûr que je serai déjà mort si vous n'étiez pas venu me chercher.

\- Difficile de savoir.

\- Pas si difficile, ajouta Reese, souriant légèrement. Choisissez le gagnant. Je ne voudrais pas que tout se termine avant d'avoir pu...

\- D'avoir pu quoi ? Demanda Finch alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une chance.

\- Oubliez.

43 secondes...

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous voudriez faire avant de mourir, si je comprends bien.

39 secondes...

\- Vous comprenez bien.

37 secondes...

\- Sans être indiscret, qu'est-ce donc ?

Alors qu'il se décidait enfin sur son dernier choix, Reese ajouta :

\- Ça... dit-il avant de prendre le visage de Finch en coupe et de le lever vers lui.

Il s'empara alors de ses lèvres, tendrement, délicatement, n'y déposant qu'un léger baiser. Alors que Finch le dévisageait, l'air plus que perdu, Reese haussa les sourcils et ajouta :

\- Vous avez fait votre choix ?

Il ne restait que sept secondes et il l'avait fait. Il avait choisi le numéro gagnant. Une bombe explosa alors au bas de l'immeuble.

\- Snow a finalement décidé de raccrocher alors, avait simplement dit Reese.

**OOOooo FIN DU FLACH-BACK oooOOO**

Il l'avait embrassé... Il passa alors son index sur ses lèvres, se rappelant encore la sensation de celle de Reese. Ce dernier fit alors son entrée. Finch se remit au travail tout en lançant un discret coup d'œil vers l'arrivant, sans pour autant se tourner.

\- Vous avez tiré quelque chose du disque ? Demanda alors Reese, l'air de rien.

\- Pas encore. J'ignore ce qu'elle a chargé, mais le cryptage est remarquable. J'imagine que le malware qui se cache derrière est tout aussi sophistiqué. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à décompiler, c'est la date d'entrée en action du virus, soit dans un peu plus de trois mois.

\- Il se passera quoi alors ?

\- Il faudra attendre pour le savoir.

Reese se retourne vers Finch, avant d'ajouter.

\- Finch... Merci.

\- S'il vous plaît... n'en parlons plus, répondit Finch plutôt gêné par la tournure que risquait de prendre la situation.

De quoi ne voulait-il pas parler : du fait qu'ils avaient frôlé la mort ou du fait qu'il l'avait embrassé ? Reese ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser de son geste ou ne pas en parler ? Il fit alors le tour de la table pour faire face aux écrans. Il put voir Finch se tendre légèrement alors qu'il se plaçait juste derrière lui. Il fît quelques pas sur le côté, s'éloignant ainsi de l'informaticien. Il put voir les épaules de Finch se détendre très légèrement, mais pas complètement.

Il s'était attendu à une telle réaction, mais il n'en était pas moins blessé. L'embrasser n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas si une autre chance de le faire arriverait un jour. C'était le moment ou jamais pour lui.

\- Bien, dit alors Reese pour briser le silence, en attendant je vais aller voir Carter. Elle avait besoin de moi pour une affaire.

\- Je vous appellerais pour le prochain numéro.

Reese quitta alors la pièce. Une fois que les bruits de pas se furent évanouis au loin, Finch se détendit complètement, se laissant doucement tomber en arrière.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse à tout ça Mr Reese, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Bear gémit doucement, sentant le désarroi de l'un de ses maîtres. Finch n'avait cessé de réfléchir encore et encore à ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de leur collaboration. Il était évidemment passé à côté de quelque chose pour ne pas avoir vu le "baiser" arriver, mais qu'avait-il bien pu louper ? Il se doutait bien que Reese n'avait pas fait ça par simple caprice et il était impossible que ce dernier ait compris la véritable nature de ses sentiments envers lui.

\- Il aurait compris ? Se demanda Finch en se redressant. Non, non ce n'est pas envisageable. J'ai bien fait attention à tout ce que je disais où faisait. Mais dans ce cas, la solution la plus logique serait que...

Bien malgré lui, il ne put empêcher un fin sourire d'étirer ses lèvres alors que la panique et le soulagement s'emparaient de tout son être.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Il n'avait pas vraiment menti en disant que Carter avait sollicité son aide, il avait seulement omis de dire qu'il l'avait déjà aidé la veille au soir. Finch avait besoin de temps, le problème était de savoir combien de temps lui serait nécessaire pour que tout redevienne comme avant. _Pas que j'en ai spécialement envie, mais c'est mieux que de ne plus pouvoir l'approcher, _pensa l'ex-agent de la CIA. Il releva le col de son manteau face à l'air frais de ce début de journée.

Il s'était rendu compte depuis bien longtemps de ce que son "patron" représentait à ses yeux. Il n'était pas simplement son employeur, son partenaire ni même un ami, il était plus que tout ça. Certes, il avait aimé Jessica, mais jamais aussi fort qu'elle l'avait aimé. Il aurait tout fait pour elle, même en venir à tuer son meurtrier de mari, prêt à tout abandonner pour elle, mais ça, c'était avant de croiser la route de milliardaire. Il sourit alors en repensant à leur première rencontre et à ce qu'il lui avait alors dit quand il lui avait montré celle qui deviendrait leur première affaire ensemble.

En quelques semaines à peine, il était devenu son patron, son partenaire, son ami, son sauveur pour finir par devenir son monde. Mais comment pouvait-il le lui dire alors que ce dernier aimait déjà quelqu'un ? Pourquoi devait-il risquer de le voir s'éloigner par sa faute ?

\- Et merde, maugréa Reese en comprenant que s'il ne faisait rien pour rattraper les choses il risquait justement de tout perdre.

Il parcourut le chemin qu'il venait de faire, courant aussi vite qu'il put. Une fois devant la porte de l'immense bâtisse, il reprit son souffle. Il entra calmement, montant les marches une à une, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il répondrait quand Finch lui demanderait sûrement ce qu'il faisait déjà là.

Finch le remarqua avant de se jeter littéralement sur son clavier.

\- Déjà de retour Mr Reese ? Dit-il alors qu'il se tournait vers lui.

\- On dirait bien. Je vous dérange peut-être ? Demanda-t-il en montrant l'ordinateur. Quelque chose que je ne devrais pas voir peut-être.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Répondit-il, changeant de sujet.

Finch pouvait voir les pensées de Reese défiler à toute vitesse dans son cerveau, hésitant sûrement entre mentir et s'excuser. Par contre, il ne savait pas laquelle de ces options ce dernier choisirait et laquelle lui-même préférerait entendre. Un mensonge ? Non, il détestait les mensonges. Des excuses ? Non plus. D'une certaine manière si Reese venait à s'excuser de son geste, il savait qu'il ferait cela par crainte de l'avoir blessé, pensant peut-être même avoir trahi sa confiance... ce qui n'était pas le cas. Devait-il lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait nullement pour son geste ? Mais cela ne serait-il pas un aveu au final ? Il n'était pas prêt à ça. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même jamais envisagé de se préparer à une telle éventualité. John savait qu'il avait Grace, qu'elle était tout pour lui et c'était vrai... d'une certaine manière. Et puis jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que l'ex-agent de la CIA pourrait avoir des sentiments à son égard. Lui avait Grace, John avait eu Jessica alors... Était-il en fait arrivé à la mauvaise conclusion ?

Reese coupa court à ses réflexions :

\- Je suis juste venu pour vérifier que... que vous n'aviez besoin de rien.

_L'option du mensonge alors,_ pensa Finch tout en sachant qu'il en était en parti responsable.

\- Non, besoin de rien. C'est tout ? Ajouta-t-il le cœur battant.

"_Je ne vous en veux pas"... _Cette simple phrase semblait lui brûlait les lèvres pourtant Finch s'obstinait à ne pas prononcer ces quelques mots, tout comme Reese s'obstinait à ne pas lui demander s'il lui en voulait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors que Reese faisait demi-tout, prêt à repartir, Finch soupira doucement. John s'approcha des escaliers avant d'ajouter soudainement en se retournant de nouveau :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, avait alors dit Finch tout en se levant de son siège.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes le regard fixé dans celui de l'autre. Finch sourit légèrement avant de se rasseoir et d'ajouter :

\- J'accepte vos excuses Mr Reese.

Il reprit ses recherches sur son ordinateur alors que Reese souriait à son tour, soulagé de par ses paroles. Il ne lui en voulait pas finalement. Ce qui, d'une certaine manière, lui avait fait le plus plaisir n'était pas l'aveu en lui même, mais le ton et l'expression qu'avait eu Finch à ce moment-là. Il avait parfaitement entendu de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et une légère pointe de peur aussi. Son regard aussi avait reflété ces mêmes sentiments. Devait-il comprendre ce qu'il avait compris ?

\- Dois-je comprendre que... commença Reese avant de s'interrompre.

\- Vous ne savez donc pas lire entre les lignes Mr Reese ? Ajouta Finch embarrassé par la bonne déduction de son partenaire.

\- Êtes vous en train de rougir Finch ? Le taquina-t-il alors.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Finch.

Reese n'était pas dupe non plus. Le léger tressaillement de ses mains sur les touches du clavier ne lui avait pas échappé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus devant l'embarras grandissant de Finch.

\- Vous comptez rester planté là encore longtemps ? S'emporta-t-il finalement. Je croyais que le lieutenant Carter avait besoin de vos services ?

\- Je l'ai déjà aidé hier en réalité.

\- Oh...

Un silence s'installa alors. Finch tenta de son mieux de masquer sa gêne en pianotant le plus vite possible alors qu'il sentait le regard mi-amusé, mi-soulagé de Reese sur lui.

\- Vous comptez m'observer ainsi encore longtemps Mr Reese ? Ajouta finalement Finch en se tournant vers lui, le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

\- Ma présence vous gênes tant que ça _Harold ? _Répondit-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Finch soupira devant la remarque pas si innocente que ça de Reese.

\- Non, mais dans ce cas prenez un siège, dit-il en montrant la chaise se trouvant juste sur sa droite.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-il en s'installant au côté de l'informaticien.

Il tourna alors la chaise de Finch vers lui, s'emparant une nouvelle fois des lèvres de ce dernier. Aucune résistance, aucun signe d'une quelconque nervosité de la part de Finch. En fait, ce dernier répondait simplement à son baiser, et ce, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, qui s'enroula instinctivement autour de sa consœur, éveillant en eux de nouvelles sensations. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers aussi tendres et légers que leur premier. Ils se séparèrent finalement, reprenant une respiration normale.

\- Je peux travailler maintenant ? Demanda Finch.

\- Mais bien sûr. En tout cas je suis heureux d'avoir découvert une nouvelle expression chez vous Harold. Et j'admets que je l'aime bien.

\- Une nouvelle expression ? Répéta Finch tout en s'attendant au pire.

\- Oui, vous en train de rougir.

Finch lui jeta un regard noir avant de porter de nouveau toute son attention sur les écrans disposés sur la table.

Reese s'enfonça dans son siège tout en posant un doux regard sur l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Je sens que ça va être une bonne journée...

Il ne loupa pas le léger, mais très léger sourire de l'informaticien.

Aucun des deux ne savait de quoi leurs lendemains seraient réellement fait. Sauver des numéros, encore et encore. Des situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, aussi. Sans compter cette "tempête" qui, inexorablement, s'approchait d'eux. Mais, l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : l'avenir, ils le traverseraient à deux.


End file.
